


Mine

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff, for kyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic I wrote for Kyla cause she's awesome and she wanted fluffy Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kyla cause she needed fluffy Misha so I gave her feels. Enjoy Kyla and anyone else!

The rain pattered on the roof and you kept glancing out the wet window to see if his car was pulling in the driveway yet. You let out a sigh trying to calm your nerves but here lately there was no such thing. You and Misha had been together about three months now and although those three months had their shining moments there were a lot of tough moments too. There was a bit of age difference between the two of you, like 20 years difference. It left you both with the decision that the relationship needed to be kept low and out of the media’s way. It was hard keeping this a secret when you were so in love with him but you knew in all due time things would get better for the both of you. It left you though with a lot of room for doubt that things would work or Misha would find someone better closer to his age, the whole thing scared you. Today had been one of those days you sat and thought too much which led to a phone call that had Misha coming home early from filming so the both of you could talk. You stayed on the couch as you heard the car door close and the front door open your thoughts were taking you over again. You let your eyes lock to the small fire you had started to bring a little warmth though the home.

“Kyla?” Misha called out for you.

“Living room.”

Misha was in front of you within seconds his face full of worry and panic.

“Baby are you okay?” He let his eyes trace over you making sure you were okay.

“I’m just thinking too much today,” you mumbled and Misha gave you a questioning look.

“Talk to me please,” Misha moved to sit next to you.

The tears started to fall then and Misha was quick to start wiping them away.

“I just get so worried because Misha you are twice as old of me and we have to keep this whole relationship a secret. It’s not easy for either of us but I am so scared every single day you will find someone else closer to your age and you will dump me for them because it would be easier. I just don’t feel like I am worth all this trouble you are going through,” you looked down at your hands.

“Kyla, baby you are worth all the trouble and so much more. If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t be here right now nor would I be wasting my time or breathe to tell you all this. You are the most important thing in my life and I picked you for so many reasons we would be here forever if I told you all of them. Yes it is stressful mostly because I am trying to protect you from the nasty things I know people would say if they ever found out. All this stress though is going to be so worth it one day trust me okay. I love you so much and it grows every single damn day,” Misha finished with bringing his fingers under your chin and lifting your head so he could look into your eyes.

Tears had settled in your eyes but they were tears of happiness now.

“I can’t believe your mine,” you whispered as Misha rested his forehead to yours.

“And I can’t believe your mine,” Misha let his lips settle softly on yours.

The kiss ended and Misha lay back on the couch pulling you with him. You both settled in a cuddle and you smiled as you looked up at him his eyes connecting again with yours. The silence that fell over the both of you was peaceful and comfortable. Your eyes drifted closed and you started to slip into sleep.

“I love you so much,” was the last thing you remember hearing from the man under you as he pulled you closer and kissed your forehead.


End file.
